Fiber-reinforced thermoplastic (FRT) composites, produced by molding techniques such as injection molding, greatly reduce assembly costs and vehicle weight. Use of FRTs to replace metals continues to show strong growth in automotive industrial products so as to improve specific mechanical properties, including tensile properties, thermal expansion, electrical conductivity, and water penetrability. More importantly, these properties are strongly dependent on fiber orientation states. However, fiber orientation behavior regarding the plurality of fibers immersed in a polymeric matrix flowing through a filling mold of an injection process is very complex. Therefore, the model for describing orientation states of fibers is of great importance.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.